Unexpected
by Sonya Willow
Summary: When Rydder breaks up with Phoenyx-not knowing she's pregnant- the girl is brokenhearted. Lita Kino promises to help raise Celia, and both find more than what they expected.
1. One-Brokenhearted

The door of the Tsukino residence dragged open slowly, then closed with a slam. Phoenyx stood there and leaned against the wall for a moment, utterly dejected. Tears slowly slipping down her face, she crossed through the living room, surprised to find the girls gathered there.

"Phoenyx!" Said Lita happily, waving at her. But the carrot-top stayed lowered, no beaming smile arriving to greet her best friend. The redhead made her way slowly up the stairs, shoulders shaking. As the door to her and Serena's room swung shut, the senshi downstair heard a miserable sob.

"What do you think is wrong?" Lita said, concern tugging at her to go up the stairs. Star Hino, Raye's twin, gave a dismissive wave.

"She probably failed another test."

"We didn't have any tests today. Nothing like that." Serena said, then bounded up the stairs for her sister, the other scouts shortly behind.

"Phoenyx, whats wrong?" spoke up Amy-the compassionate one- softly. In the wake of this, Serena's news of pregnancy(Though only seventeen!) was forgotten. All were worried about their friend, who sat just on the other side of the door, clutching a pillow as though for dear life. No replies answered, and the girl moved away from the entrance to change into pajamas and clamber into bed.

"Phoenyx, let me in."Serena whispered, worried for her twin. Nothing was heard, and Lita grew tired of waiting, Hurrying downstairs and back again, she used a simple butterknife to pop the lock open.

"What happened?" The girl's twin demanded. Lita sat by Phoenyx's bed and held her arms open. Phoenyx opened her eyes and then fell into the arms of her best friend with a cry.

"I'm pregnant."The girl said, gasping for air. Cries of happiness met the news."And Rydder broke up with me."

Lita pulled the girl closer to her, an instant protectiveness welling in her chest.

 _I don't get it. Why would anyone make Nyxie feel like this?_

"He fell in love with someone he met at Harvard." She whispered, tears still pouring down her face."And now Celia won't have a father."

"I'll be her father, if thats what it takes. " Lita said gently."I promise you, Celia Cassandra Lunette Tsukino will grow up happily."

And so, the best friend began to make plans to help raise little Celia.

And a tiny seed of possibility began to sprout.


	2. Two-Telling The Parents

After her crying jag, Phoenyx stayed nestled in Lita's arms. Mina, ever the stylist, began to gently brush through the girl's crimson locks. Serena sat at her twin's feet, clutching a stuffed bunny.

"I don't get it. We were supposed to have Rini and Celia when we were twenty-two. Why five years earlier?" She mused aloud.

"What I want to know is what you're going to tell your parents." purred Luna, busy receiving a thourough cuddling by Amy.

Phoenyx looked stricken by shock for a moment, then began swearing a blue streak while Serena burst into tears.

"He's gonna kill us!" Phoenyx groaned, running a hand through her long hair and sighing.

"No, he'll kill Darien and Rydder."Corrected Serena, sniffling.

"Don't worry. We'll be here when you tell them, so Kenji won't freak out _too_ bad." Assured Raye, purple eyes glinting.

"Its that 'bad' part I'm worried about." Phoenyx said quietly.

"Everything will be fine." Lita told her."I'll be right there for you."

"Um... Daddy?" Said Serena hesitantly, her blue eyes shimmering with fear.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Timid Kenji replied, looking up at her.

"Nyxie and I have news for you."

"What is it?" He asked, eyes darkening with slight suspiscion.

"I'm um-that is to say, we're both-"Serena stammered.

"We're both pregnant." Phoenyx spat out.

" _WHAT!?"_ Yelled Kenji, instantly angering."I'm going to kill them both, I KNEW you weren't ready to date and now-"

"You don't need to worry about Rydder."Phoenyx said, eyes tearing up."He broke up with me."

Ikuko moved to hold her daughters, instantly whispering words of comfort. Lita held her friends hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'LL KILL HIM TWICE!" Raged Kenji.

"Honey, you might want to go upstairs for a while." Whispered her mother. The two girls dashed up the stairs, their friends shortly behind her.

"Well, the worst is over." Said Lita consolingly. "Now you just have to go through pregnancy and giving birth."

"Hope you don't mind being nauseous!" Cackled Star sadistically.

Phoenyx groaned dramatically and fell on her bed, while Lita rubbed her back comfortingly.

Suddenly, a bright pink light filled the room. Rini and Celia-now both looking about twelve- stood there. Still childishly clutching the Luna-P ball and the Artemis P-ball. Suddenly, a lavender light filled the room, and another girl was standing there. She had pale purple hair and was about four years old.

The girl looked around."Rini, I still don't get why you woke me up in the middle of the night to come back here. My bunnies will miss me and-"She broke off, staring suprisedly at Serena."Mommy?"

" _Mommy?_ Rini, who is this?"

Rini looked irate as she swung her skirt, sitting on the bed."This is Princess Bunny Serenity Tsukino Shields, also known as Nita." Here she cleared her throat."My little _sister._ "

"Whaaat? You said you didn't have a little sister!" Serena said, startled.

"I didn't when I went to sleep last night. But I woke up and there she was, and I had a bunch of new memories. Celia has a little sister too."

"How can _that_ be?" Spoke up Phoenyx."Rydder dumped me."

"I know." Celia said."In the future, he has a new wife and a little son. But, you-" Here Rini elbowed her."Right. Later. In the future, my little sister is Princess Circe Lunette Tsukino Kino, also known as Cecelia or just Cici. She has a sister named Lita Jr."

" _Kino?"_ Said Phoenyx and Lita at the same time, staring at each other.

 _We_ _have daughters!?_

 ** _/Sonya here. Yes guys, Nita is Kousagi ^-^_**


	3. Three-Arguments and Ultrasounds

The next day went better- _NOT._

Just before school, Kenji called down Serena and Phoenyx. He sat at the table hesitantly."Girls... your mother and I have been thinking, and we've both decided on something."

Phoenyx felt a growing unease, which was justified by Kenji's next statement.

"We want you to have an abortion."

Serena got ready to burst into tears, but Phoenyx had a very different reaction,

"No!"

"Phoenyx, list-"Kenji began.

"No, Dad, I will NOT listen! You want me to kill my child. Kill _your_ grandchild." Phoenyx said, jumping up and back from the table. "I am going to have my child, my little Moon, if it kills me or if I have to run away from home to do it. _This is my baby._ I will _not KILL_ my child!" And with that, Phoenyx heard someone crying."Celia? Celia, honey, whats wrong?"

The bluenette rushed into the room and threw her arms around Phoenyx, sobbing."Please don't kill her baby, Uncle Kenji. I know she'll be a really good mommy. And if you dont try to make her do that, you'll be ablle to see your grandbaby."

Celia, though physically twelve, was still a little girl with little girl fears, Phoenyx realized. So she lifted up Celia and spun her around.

"Cheer up, munchkin. It won't happen." The carrot-top whispered lovingly to her future daughter.

"I suppose I'm beat." Kenji said with a sigh."I'll make arrangements for an ultrasound."

"Serena and Phoenyx Tsukino?"

Four pairs of buns went up, several magazines landed on the table, and the twins stood.

"That would be us." Phoenyx said cheerfully. "These are our cousins." Pointing at Darien, Serena said,

"The baby daddy. And this is Lita. She's here for moral support."

The technician led the two into the room, putting them on separate tables.

Several minutes later, Phoenyx gasped.

There was Celia, right on the screen. She wasn't a baby yet, exactly. She looked more like a sea monkey.

"Say hello to your mommies." Said Lita, smiling and clutching Phoenyx's hand.

They were going to be a family.

" _The future Queens are with child." Hissed a voice that seeped darkness."You know what to do?"_

" _Clear the way for the Negaverse's royalty. Attack them when they are the most vulnerable." Replied the robotic voice._

" _Go for Lunette first. That little witch will fight tooth and nail. I remember."_

 _And the thing in the blackness chuckled darkly…_


	4. Four-Flames of Warning

Four-

"Oh, Goddess."Groaned Phoenyx, throwing up again. Both hands were pressed to her slightly protruding stomach. Lita held her pigtails up and back."Celia, you're lucky I love you!" She called down the stairs before retching again.

Lita helped Phoenyx back to her bed. The redhead looked absolutely miserable, her face one of complete sickness.

"I don't get why you get morning sickness."Commented Rini, leaning over her mother's shoulder to read along in the manga.

"Just wait till you have a child."Retorted Phoenyx, face faintly green as she nibbled on a saltine.

"I met my future daughter."Rini said offhandedly.

"Wait, _what!?"_ Serena exclaimed, shooting up."Whats my granddaughter like!?"  
Rini curled her legs up beneath her.

"Hern name is Princess Elysion Serenity. We call her Ellie. She has one red eye,one blue eye, and her hair is pulled up in buns like mine. Its bright pink, with two blue streaks. We call her cotton candy sometimes."

"Were you and Helios happy to meet her?" Asked Serena.

"Helios was ecstatic."Rini confirmed."I acted kind of like you did, Mommy. She got sent to train with me as the new Sailor Mini Moon."

"Speaking of which... is Nita a Sailor Scout?"

"In a few years. She'll be Sailor Bunny Moon. Rini told them, picking said little sister up off the floor.

"Got your beef broth, Mama." Said Celia as she walked in.

"Small sips, Nyxie." Lita instructed her gently."Too much and you'll throw up."

Phoenyx began taking small sips of the broth, still faintly green. Celia felt a vague sense of guilt for giving her mother that much pain during pregnancy, and the twelve-year old crawled in the bed with her mother, cuddling up to her.

Phoenyx smiled gently at her and kissed the girl's forehead sweetly, tucking an arm around her.

"How have things been going in the future?" Serena asked, going into the role of concerned mother. Since the two had met their future daughters so early in life they had developed a prominent maternal instinct.

"They never tease us anymore." Celia answered brightly.

"But now people are too scared to get close to us." Rini said with a shrug."At least there's Hotaru-chan."

Phoenyx, seemingly recovered, set the empty mug of broth on her bedside table. Lita promptly whisked it off down the stairs.

"Come on, Raye,"whispered her twin Star. She, too, was pregnant, and it only served to make her supernatural instincts that much stronger.

Raye immeadiately stood from her place beside the small stand."Chad, take over for a few."

The two made their way into the shine room and politely kicked everyone out. Kneeling in front of the fire, they got the blaze going and cleared their minds. Star couldn't help but get a forboding sense of "Something wicked this way comes".

As they stared into the fire, minds open to anything and everything, two images appeared in the flames.

A figure clad in black, following Phoenyx. As they watched, it grabbed their friend and stabbed her before vanishing and leaving the carrot top to crumple to the ground.

Another image presented itself, this time of Serena. She lying in a mortuary home, in a pristine white dress reminiscent of her princess form. Her hands rested over her swelled stomach, and she appeared as though she was sleeping.

The two knew better than that.

"We need to go to them!" Was their cry of anger and protection.


	5. Five-A Vow Of Protection

Five- A Vow of Protection

Raye and Star burst in the door of the Tsukino residence and rushed up the stairs, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"Rini asked, literally on the verge of turning into Sailor Mini Moon.

Celia positioned herself subtly so that she was in front of Phoenyx, her golden eyes narrowing like a hawk over its prey.

The two senshi quickly narrarated their story. Through it all, Lita edged ever closer to Phoenyx, bound and determined to protect the girl she loved, her princess.

Darien already had Serena pulled into his arms halfway through, and when they told about the pregnant queen lying dead in a mortuary home, Darien went into far overprotective mode.

"Thats it. I'm not letting you out of reach from now on."

Phoenyx had turned faintly green, hands positioned over her slightly swelled stomach. As if to prove to Darien that she could, Serena ran to the bathroom.

"We can't let this happen!" Cried Lita in outrage.

"Correction: We won't let this happen." Said Mina, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Celia recalled how protective the Mina of the future was. Sailor Venus was fiercely defensive of the two queens and the five princesses. She never had the girls too far out of sight, and was always fawning over the twins.

Meanwhile, Lita was lost in her memories from a previous life.

She remembered the great battle between the Earth Kingdom and Silver Millenium. She remembered how Metalia had possessed the one she loved, Nephrite, and how Lunette had consoled her. She remembered the burning love Lunette and Orion had for each other, and she wondered how that could ever fade. She knew that Phoenyx was still brokenhearted- on ocassion she caught the girl sitting there, tears falling softly from her face onto the blanket she snuggled under.

When that happened, Lita pulled Phoenyx into her and let the girl sob her heart out, confess her fears. However, Phoenyx was strong, and they both knew that. The past proved that.

During the battle of Earth and the Moon, Lunette had taken the sacred sword Excalibur from its mantle upon the palace wall. She had run out into the carnage without a thought for herself.

The girl had reassured those who were afraid. She seemed like an angel of mercy, striking down her enemy and then holding them while they died. When Metalia released the dying citizen, Lunette would whisper to them of their next life and how much better it would be.

Then she would flee across the field to a dying comrade- in one instance, she held her twin as she died, crying bitterly. She made her way across the field to all she cared, using strips of her dress as bandages.

When all was said and done, she stood beside her mother and wept as the two combined the power of the silver crystal and the stardust crystal. She kissed Orion's and Lita's cold lips, for she had cared deeply for them both. Then she stood with her mother in her blood-spattered rags of what had once been an elegant dress and used her last breaths to make sure everyone would be reborn again.

Even now, she was always protecting someone, often the little ones and her female friends.

That was how she was depicted as Artemis in the future. Goddess of the Hunt, protector of women and children alike. Falling in love with only one man, a hunter as great as she.

But this time, Lita swore, it would be _her_ who protected Phoenyx.

Because when all was said and done, there was one thing left unsaid that everyone knew. Maybe one day Lita would have the courage to say it.


	6. Six-Realizations

Six- Realizations.

Phoenyx sat at the arcade, her blue eyes glimmering brightly as she played the Sailor V game. A chocolate milkshake sat next to her, and Andrew was advising her on the game and asking about the baby.

"There, there! You're going to miss it! Okay, now use the compact!Now,now!"

"I got it, I got it!" Exclaimed Phoenyx, her fingers flying across the controls."HA! We did it, Drew!" She said excitedly."High five!"

The two high-fived and Phoenyx took a sip of her milkshake, pausing before continuing to the next level.

"I heard you're gonna be a single mom. How's the baby doing?"

"Good. But she makes me so sick sometimes, I can't even eat saltines."

"I've heard ginger helps with that."Said Andrew, smiling at the girl who had one arm draped protectively over her swollen belly. He could even see her as a mother, remembering how she had treated Celia so many years before.

Phoenyx swung back to the Sailor V game, her fingers already furiously working the game.

"Phoenyx!"

The girl heard the voice of her best friend and whirled around, waving wildly.

"Lita! Hi!"

Lita smiled."Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" Phoenyx exclaimed, pushing out of her chair and leaving Sailor V to her tragic death. When she got closer, she saw that Lita had been crying."Lita, whats wrong?"

"Luca broke up with me." Lita said, breaking out in tears once more.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoenyx gasped. "Are you okay?" She pulled her friend into a hug, knowing the girl was feeling the same loss she had felt a month ago.

"No."Admitted Lita, wiping at her eyes.

Phoenyx felt a sudden protective instinct swell up and she growled.

"The moment I see him, I'll kick him into next month."

"Next month?"Lita asked.

"Next week is too soon for him."Phoenyx said protectively.

Lita laughed and wiped her eyes.

"C'mon."Phoenyx said as she threw an arm around Lita's neck."I'll buy you a milkshake."

Andrew watched all of this and began to clean the counter.

 _Something makes me think that she won't be a single mother after all,_ he thought with a bemused smile, watching the way a tiny blush lit up Phoenyx's face.

The girls sat in their usual little cave of bushes, whispering fervently.

"A new enemy will be coming soon, haven't you felt it?"Demended Mina.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling a lot of negative energy lately."Admitted Phoenyx with a frown.

Darien sat with one arm around his pregnant fiancee protectively."Its all over. Something bad is about to hit the Earth. I can feel it." He said with a shudder, and Phoenyx recalled how linked he and Rydder were to the Earth.

Lita had one arm slung around Phoenyx's shoulder in a casual embrace.

Phoenyx leaned her head on Lita's shoulder and sighed softly.

"You know Phoenyx Tsukino? The carrot top senior in class A? I heard she got knocked up by a college kid."

"I heard he dumped her." Said another girl, laughing."Apparently he fell in love with someone at his school."

"I bet he just didn't want the kid."Snickered someone.

"Now she's gonna raise a kid on her own." Sighed a boy sympathetically."Poor girl. I should see if the kid needs help."

"She knew what she was doing."Snapped a girl jealously."I don't even blame the guy for not wanting to be a baby daddy."

"At least her sister has a fiancee." Said one of the jealous girl's friends."Phoenyx is just another-"

Phoenyx looked down at the ground, her bangs hiding her eyes. But they couldn't hide the bitter twist to her mouth, nor the tears rolling down her face in tracks.

Lita stood up and pulled Phoenyx up with her.

"How dare you!?" Lita said, green eyes shining in anger."Phoenyx is worth ten of any of you!" Pointing at the one who had been jealous, she glared."I know for a fact you're cheating on your boyfriend there, who actually tried to stand up for Phoenyx. I saw you at the movies, sucking face with- oh, what was his name? Oh, thats right, Justin."

"Babe!"Gasped the man."You told me he was just a friend of the family!"

"That's _my_ boyfriend!"Yelled the girl's friend."You _bit-"_

Work done, Lita sat down contentedly, wrapping her arm around Phoenyx's waist.

Phoenyx nestled into her friends side, feeling instantly safer. A small blush coated her face. The two girls didn't know it, but they were thinking the same thing.

 _I think I'm falling in love._


	7. Seven-The Enemy Strikes

Seven-The Enemy Strikes

Celia sighed, rubbing her mother's back softly."Cheer up, you only have another month or so left of this."

Phoenyx threw up again,groaning miserably. Her belly now had a gentle protrusion, as she was just barely showing.

"I'm calling the doctor."Said Ikuko decisively."Maybe he'll give you some Zofran. Its not good for my daughter to be so sick. Plus its bad for my granddaughter."

Celia cast Phoenyx a furtive look, both of them struggling hard not to laugh.

Ikuko called the doctors office and jabbered for about a minute before hanging up.

"Phoenyx! Come on sweetheart, he wrote you a presciption! Lets head to the pharmacy!"

"Yeah, I'll be there, Sere. I'm on my way." The girl ended the communicator call and left the house, but not before taking one of the dissolvable Zofran tablets.

She walked slowly, talking to her stomach."You left back for Crystal Tokyo today with Rini. I hope you're safe in the future. You told me I could still transform into a Sailor Scout. For some reason, you said, it won't affect the pregnancy and for that time you won't even be in me; you'll be in some sort of otherspace."

That was a tremendous relief to Phoenyx, who had wanted to help her friends but didn't want to risk hurting Celia.

The girl took the long way through the park, her blue eyes distant as she hummed.

And then she heard the screams.

Phoenyx took off toward the noise, compact in hand. She skidded to a stop behind a tree and examined the situation.

A man with cold black eyes stood in the center of the park. Benevolent auras of blue gravitated towards him as he attacked the people and took their life force greedily. Everything about him was black, dark, twisted.

"Stardust Crystal Power!" Called Phoenyx, feeling the transformation whisk her away. She felt the weight of Celia dissapear warmly, as though she had been taken by her grandmother for safekeeping until the battle was over.

Power whispered through Phoenyx's veins, and a confident grin wiped out all traces of worry that had been there. She looked every inch the warrior she was, and she knew it.

"Stop that _now,_ you Negafiend!"

The man looked up at her, the upside down cresent moon on his forehead pulsing black.

"Are you the one I'm looking for?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I am the Guardian of the heavens!"The Soldier proclaimed." A warrior risen from the ashes of her kingdom,a fighter of love and light, my name is Sailor Celestia and _you will_ _ **burn!**_ "

"Ah, so you are Neo-Queen Lunette."The man said with satisfaction. He released the victims and stepped towards her."I see." He said softly."Power is strong in you. No wonder I was to take care of you first."

Phoenyx stared at him mercilessly, her blue eyes frosted over with contempt.

"Are you ready to die?"He asked her softly, smiling as though this was a child's game.

"The question you should ask is if _you're_ ready to die." Said a voice behind Phoenyx, and Sailor Midnight stepped out of the shadows. Her ebony and scarlet senshi fuku made the girl appear both alluring and deadly.

"Not today."The man said softly, almost pondering the question."Goodbye, Lunette. I fear this will be the last time we see face to face."

Sailor Midnight threw one of the two sai she had and it made a deep gash on the man's face. It would have killed him, had the coward not twisted away and vanished.

Phoenyx waited until she was sure he was gone and then allowed the tranformation to fade, her blue eyes still angry. She put her hands over her swelled stomach protectively."Thank you, Sailor Midnight."

"Its my job to protect all the princesses."replied Star, her red eyes warm with affection for her friend."I'm heading home now. Will you be safe?"

"I believe so." Phoenyx answered."I was just going to meet Serena and the girls at the arcade."

The two parted ways, Star's mind still uneasy about the conflict minutes before. Or so she thought.

"You guys, Phoenyx hasn't shown up yet." Said Lita worriedly."I'm going to go look for her."

"We'll all go." Decided Serena quickly.

Just then, two boys headed into the arcade.

"I can't believe we actually _saw_ something like that."Said one boy."My mom will freak. Think that chick will survive?"

"Hope so." The other replied."She might have been pregnant, but she was /hot/."

"Where did this happen?"Serena demanded.

"Two blocks south."Said one of the boys, looking slightly nervous.

The girls set off at a dead run, hearts pounding.

They arrived just as Phoenyx was being loaded into the ambulance. There was blood streaking the pavement everywhere.

"I'm coming with." Serena yelled, clambering into the ambulance."I'm her twin."

When the other girls insisted on coming with her, the EMTs didn't protest.

It was that bad.


	8. Eight-Comas and Confessions

Eight- Comas and Confessions

Phoenyx drifted in and out of consiousness. Later, she would have only flashes of memory while she was in the hospital.

Her family sitting by her bed,crying. Later, Sammy came in by himself.

"Phoenyx, if you live, I swear I will be the best little brother and uncle that you and your baby have ever seen."Sammy said solemnly, then burst into tears again.

Serena, holding her hand and looking so worried it made Phoenyx hurt even worse."Please live, Nyxie. I don't think I know how to be strong without you. And I know I couldn't be a queen without you either..." She held Phoenyx's hand and started to cry, the harsh silent sobs that meant she was truly hurting.

Even her two neices and her firstborn visited.

"Mommy, please wake up." Celia cried as she refreshed the roses, Phoenyx's favorite silver ones. Rini sat and read her all seven Harry Potter books and at one point looked up at Phoenyx with a quizical look on her face.

"I think you are the female Ron Weasley, Auntie Phoenyx."

Phoenyx would have laughed if her chest hadn't hurt so bad.

Even little four-year-old Nita cared deeply. She crawled between all the tubes and wires and cuddled with Phoenyx, brushing her hair out and singing her little-girl songs.

Mina visited and did Phoenyx's makeup, for some reason."You look so pale, Nyxie. I just _know_ you'll kill me if I let anyone see you this way."

Amy would sit and do her homework, telling Phoenyx quietly what she knew Phoenyx would need help with." So, Cosine and Tangent are right here on the calculator..."

Reina, Sailor Sun, would open the blinds and push Phoenyx's bed to the window."Please wake up. You're my best friend."

Star and Raye would come in together and clean the place twice as good as any of the nurses knew how to, performing cleansing rites and praying. One day Star cussed Phoenyx out and told her to wake up soon, or things would get serious.

It was a week before she woke up.

And then one day Lita visited.

She stood by Phoenyx's bed and said nothing for a long time. Just stood there with a look of immense sadness on her face, caressing Phoenyx's cheek. Then, finally, she spoke.

"Love, please wake up. I can't stop crying and Serena hardly eats anything. Please, Nyxie, wake up. You're all I have. I'm _happy_ with you, happy like I haven't been since the day my parents died. You make me feel safe, and at home, and like I have _never_ felt before. Please do it, because... I love you, Phoenyx Lunette Tsukino."

She very gently pressed a kiss to Phoenyx's lips, and then it happened.

Phoenyx opened her eyes.

"I love you too."She croaked softly.

Lita's eyes filled with joy and wonder all at once and she ran to the hall, motioning Serena inside.

"Oh, thank Kami you're awake!"Serena exclaimed, bursting into tears."Now I can heal you, finally. Luna said to do it once you woke up."

A soft silver light filled the room and then the hospital wing, and joyful shouts were heard as loved ones all over the coma wing woke up.

And Lita and Phoenyx just held each other, smiling happily.


	9. Nine-Future

Nine-Future

Celia dropped her stuff off in the front hall of the palace, her golden eyes glimmering happily. Sure, she might miss Mama and Auntie Serena from the past, but the future was really her home.

"Mama! Papa!"

Then appeared her two parents-Neo - Queen Lunette and Queen Jupiter. Cici trailed along behind them, her lime green hair pulled up adorably in hearts. Her big blue eyes focused on Celia and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Liiiiaaaa! Sissy's home!"

Lita jr came tumbling around the corner, her face bright.

The twelve year old laughed and scooped up her little sisters, blue and green and brown strands of hair all mixing together.

"I missed my little munchkins!" Celia said with a wicked grin, promptly falling to the carpet and tickling the two until the five-year olds shrieked with laughter.

"And I missed _my_ munchkin." Lunette said, sweeping forward in her pristine dress and showering kisses all over Celia's face.

The girl laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, the ornate scarlet curls blending with her daughter's aquamarine locks.

"How are things in the past?" She asked, interested.

"You woke up from your coma."Celia said, nestled in her parents arms."Lita-of-the-past is doing good, I'm fine there, Rini's doing well, and so is Auntie Serenity."

Celia noticed how Lita's arms tightened around Lunette at the word coma.

"I hope I can find someone who cares as much about me as you do about each other."She said gloomily. None of the other people would really talk to her. Her only friend was Star's daughter, Dawn.

Lunette Celia up and cuddled her.

"Its okay, Lia." She whispered gently."Some day you're going to find someone. I can see it now. You'll be running downtown on your way somewhere, wearing holey old jeans and a stained white hoodie over a worn-out tanktop, with your tiara all askew and a bit of ice cream on your face."

"And you'll bump right into each other, and they'll look at you. First they'll see your scuffed up sneakers, then your jeans and your top. They'll see your buns, and they will think, _That is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen._ And only then will they see your tiara, and still they will joke with you."

"And one day you'll realize you couldn't do without them." Lunette finished, smiling tearily up at Lita. Celia found herself blushing as she stared up at the two. Everyone knew the story of the moon queen and the Queen of Jupiter.

Rydder had left Phoenyx all those centuries ago, after not recieving any calls or letters for about a month. Truthfully she had written and called every day, but his jealous roommate hid the letters and the phone calls. What Rydder hadn't known was that Phoenyx was pregnant. In that time away from her, he fell in love with the now queen Shiro.

When he came back to Japan, he was dumbfounded to find Phoenyx and Lita a couple, with Phoenyx showing largely.

They hadn't gotten together, and not a single day went by that Lunette regretted falling for her best friend.

Because every day the Neo-Queen fell deeper in love with her.


	10. Ten-Date Night

Ten- Date Night

"Do you think they're gonna kiss?" Hissed Serena, peeking at her sister and Lita.

"I hope so!" Mina whisper-yelled, fangirling.

"You guys, this isn't right!" Amy said, worried her friends would discover them.

"Of course it is!" Raye said quietly."They're both our friends. Why shouldn't we watch the romance bloom?"

"I ship it!" Whisper-squealed Star, smiling for the first time in days. When Phoenyx had had her coma, Star had been so worried she had had a miscarriage.

"Don't you guys think this is rude?"Asked Darien, who had been along for the ride.

"Absolutely NOT!"Serena whispered indignantly."As her sister, I happen to have _every_ right to spy on them."

Indeed, Phoenyx and Lita were a good couple. They sat together in the fancy restraunt, completely unaware that they were all being watched.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."Lita said gently, taking a sip of the sparkling cider in her champagne flute. Phoenyx smiled, her hair in an adorable french braid that Mina had helped her with. She had pale pink saphires in her ears, and she wore a loose white maternity dress. She was wearing a loose silver circlet upon her forehead, and looked every inch the beautiful princess she was.

"So am I." Phoenyx said, holding Lita's hand from across the table. They were an amazing couple, and it was obvious all the other couples there knew it. Lita was dressed in an emerald gown, with her familiar rose earrings in her ears. She wore a simple jade pendant around her neck, and her hair fell loosely, framing her face beautifully.

"I'm so hungry I could probably eat everything in the restraunt." Phoenyx joked, licking her lips free of the purple grape juice.

Lita chuckled and tucked a strand of stray hair out of Phoenyx's face, making the other girl blush."You probably could." She said.

For a moment the two were silent, watching the snow fall quietly on the sidewalk.

"These past two weeks have been the best of my life." Said Lita with a bright smile. Phoenyx blushed more and laughed softly.

"Its been amazing, being with you." She agreed, smiling.

"So cute~!" Squealed Serena softly, being careful not to make any sudden movements. Darien watched, holding his pregnant fiancee.

"She's definitely over Rydder." He said, relieved."I was worried about her for a long time."

"Well, she's definitely in love with Lita." Whispered Mina with satisfaction."I can sense it."

Phoenyx and Lita's food came and they began to eat, still talking softly.

"So you've lived alone all these years?"Phoenyx asked quietly, her eyes wide. She simply couldn't imagine a life without Kenji and Ikuko, let alone one without Serena or Sammy.

"Yes."Lita said sadly."I lived with a distant relative until I was about ten, and then they died and I was sent back to live in the apartment I have now. I've lived alone ever since. But when we were fourteen and I met you, I haven't felt lonely or anything else since that day."

Phoenyx blushed more and leaned across the table, gently kissing Lita. That kiss said more than a thousand words ever could, and they both knew what it meant.

"I love you too."Lita said with a smile.

"Aww-ahh!" Serena yelped, falling out of the bushes separating them.

Phoenyx and Lita both burst into laughter as the stalker friends were hauled off the premises, blushing madly as Darien explained his fiancee's condition and her hormones.

"Well, we knew that was going to happen at one point or another." Said Phoenyx cutely, a bright gleam in her eyes.

Lita giggled as well."Better when its like this than later, when the real stuff is going on."

Phoenyx's entire face burned red and she buried it in her handkerchief, giggling as Lita laughed wickedly.

They finished their food quickly, and after a small dessert the two went for a walk.

They wandered into Lita's home and Lita kissed Phoenyx. Phoenyx kissed back eagerly, looping her arms around Lita's neck. Lita picked the pregnant woman up off her feet and kissed her harder, pushing her against the wall.

Phoenyx gasped in surprise, but continued kissing back, opening her mouth eagerly to her beloved's advances. Their tongues tangled together, passion and love bursting into flame.

And when Lita took it even further, Phoenyx loved it.

She loved everything about it.


	11. Eleven-Christmas at the Tsukino's

Eleven- Christmas with the Tsukinos

"Mama?"Phoenyx asked timidly, hands over her pregnant belly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"Ikuko said, indigo eyes fixing on her youngest daughter."What is it, honey?"

"I was wondering... Could Lita spend Christmas with us? You know, she hasn't had a Christmas with family in years and years, and she's practically the baby's father since Rydder skipped out on me. And she hasn't had a proper Christmas in years..."She trailed off. Ikuko was already crying in sympathy."Of course the poor dear can come! Lita-chan is always welcome!"

Ikuko threw her arms around Phoenyx and kissed the girl's forehead. Her and Serena were especially cute these days, not to mention incresingly attractive.

Their faces had begun to glow softly, their hair was softer and so was their skin. Their stomachs were curved adorably, the sweetest stage of pregnancy. They had curves in all the right places and had the most alluring looks, sweet voices. They were almost impossible to resist.

The two were menaces in the household at times.

Phoenyx's blue eyes widened happily and she kissed her mothers face again and again, overcome by her emotions.

"Thank you so much, Mama!" She squealed, rushing off to call Lita.

"No, the Santa hats are _not_ negotiable." Serena and Phoenyx said at the same time.

Darien gave a good natured groan as he put his on, but Lita just giggled as she put hers on, staring at Phoenyx.

Both the girls had their hair in pigtail braids down their back. They wore elf hats with the ears, and tight leggings. Serena wore red; Phoenyx wore green. They each wore tunics that were tight on the chest and loose around the stomach, long sleeves with faux fur trim.

Lita gave a low whistle and kissed her girlfriends cheek."Well, don't you look fabulous."

Phoenyx blushed and winked, mouthing _Save it for later._

"Aprons on!"Said Ikuko with a girlish laugh. Lita helped Phoenyx tie hers, making the girl look like a little elf.

They began rolling out the cookie dough, Glee Christmas music in the background. Phoenyx, with her pregnancy hormones, began to belt out the lyrics, using the spatula as a microphone. Soon all the girls were singing while the present boys looked on, in half-admiration, half-horror.

" _I don't need to hang my stocking/underneath the fire place..."_

 _"Santa won't you please bring a present to mee/the only one I need!"_ Phoenyx sang out, her blue eyes twinkling.

After that was the flour fight.

All in all, it was a fun night.

"Hey, you." Lita whispered softly as Phoenyx woke up and rolled to cuddle.

"Merry Christmas."Was the girl's whispered reply, a sleepy smile spreading across her face as she looked up at her love.

Lita brushed a soft kiss against Phoenyx's lips, enjoying the way the girl gasped in quiet surprise. Phoenyx kissed back, one hand caressing Lita's face.

"Mm."Lita said, pulling her pregnant love closer and kissing her again. Phoenyx seemed to wake up more as she kissed back eagerly. With a quick move, Lita pushed herself on top of Phoenyx, straddling her. Her forearms rested on both sides of Phoenyx's head and Phoenyx felt her heart beat wildly.

A quiet whimper of pleasure left Phoenyx as Lita deepened the kiss further. Before they could do anything more, there was a yell of "Merry Christmas, Girls!"

Lita rolled away from Phoenyx and sat up with a smile."Merry Christmas, Ikuko and Kenji!"

If the parents noticed anything, they didn't mention it.

"What did you get me, Lita?" Phoenyx demanded, rattling the small box.

"Open it and see." Her girlfriend laughed.

Phoenyx tore it open eagerly and gasped at the sight of the locket. It was a beautiful silver heart. When it opened, there was a picture inside of Phoenyx and Lita, smiling at the camera. On the other side of the locket was a picture of Phoenyx and Serena with their firstborn children, giggling at one of the corny jokes.

 _"Hey guys!" Lita had said with a grin. Four faces turned towards her."How do you get a one armed blonde out of a tree?"_

 _Serena never minded these jokes; she loved them._

 _"How?" The girls asked. Lita made her voice high pitched and squeaky._

 _"Wave!"_

Phoenyx leaned over and hugged Lita, smiling.

"I love you I love you I love you." She said hurriedly, eyes welling in happy tears. Ikuko and Kenji shared a glance, already adapting to the situation.

"Honey, its wonderful that you love Lita and all," Ikuko said.

"...But we wish you had figured that out _before_ you got pregnant." Kenji finished, kissing his daughter's forehead.


	12. Twelve-The Enemy, Revealed!

Twelve-The Enemy, Revealed!

"I must say I am disappointed in you, Obsidian."Said the cold and cruel voice."You failed to exterminate two pregnant women who have only fought three years in their lives. "

"My Queen," The man tried to defend himself."These women have been trained by the ancients. Their skill rivals even my own."

"Regardless," The Queen snapped."Nothing should rival the skill of the Nega Moon military. Launch an invasion. _Kill those Moon Pests."_

Lita and Phoenyx were cuddled together, when a sudden beep from the communicator alerted them.

When Phoenyx flipped it open, Luna and Artemis were staring at them intently.

"Get to the Arcade Center _now._ We have a big emergency!"

Phoenyx was up and out the door within a second, regardless of her pregnancy. Serena was already there, encircled in Dariens arms, her face pale and tearstreaked, eyes red from crying. The rest of the scouts were also there, looking so intense you'd think it was a terrorist attack.

"What is it?"She demanded, looking like a commanding officer.

"Listen to this communicaton we picked up on from the Negaverse." Said Artemis, his face fierce and his body close to his pregnant wife. A voice full of evil filled the center, a voice so dark it made Phoenyx shudder and almost cry out in fear. She _knew_ that voice.

" _Queen Annilia's orders are to infiltrate the Earth. Plan an invasion, and_ _ **kill**_ _those Scouts and their Princesses. The rise of Crystal Tokyo is fast approaching. If we kill the Princesses, we can stop it. Crush the Neo-Silver MIllenium before it begins._

 _Exterminate humanity."_

"Queen Annilia." Whispered Phoenyx, her eyes fixed on the holo-image of said Queen."So this is our Enemy."

Annilia had ivory white skin. Her hair was the color of a black hole, deep and endlessly black. Her eyes, however... the eyes were easily the worst part. They were a red the exact color of blood, mixed with the endless black, just in swirls. There were streaks of black, sweeping around and around the iris, gravitating towards the center.

"Baby, stop crying." Lita said gently, holding Phoenyx. The girl hadn't even realized she was sobbing.

"They want to exterminate humanity." Serena said, pulling her twin away from Lita to hug her. The two Princesses were hugging close, both shaking from head to toe. It was clear they didn't want this, that the future was all happening sooner than they expected it.

"They want to crush the Silver Millenium, which means only one thing."Luna said."We must coronate the Queens and Kings immeadiately. Tonight is a full moon, the best night for it."

Phoenyx and Serena looked at each other, terrified.

The time had come.

The Armageddon was right now, _tonight._

Tonight would be the night that Serena and Phoenyx vanished from public existence.


End file.
